


The Beginning of the Dolphin Cult

by Bangtothehwangtotheyang



Series: College Shenanigans with (Mostly) 4th Gen Groups [2]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Soobin-Centric, He's on my list, I had to hop on this trend, I love Soobin, Of idols I would die for, What if they started a dolphin cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtothehwangtotheyang/pseuds/Bangtothehwangtotheyang
Summary: What if they weren't idols, but somehow they started trending just like they did when the Dolphin Tiktok trend became a thing?[EDIT] this was written in like an hour and is intended for pure fun
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yewon | Arin
Series: College Shenanigans with (Mostly) 4th Gen Groups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Beginning of the Dolphin Cult

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know very little about Oh My Girl but this is such an iconic moment in Kpop history

“Soobin. Soobin-ah! SOOBIN-AH!”

After the third time his friend called his name, Soobin finally pulled out his Airpods. “Oh. Sorry, hyung.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes at his best friend and motioned to his food.

“You need to eat,” he scolded the other. “That song can wait.”

“But it’s brain food,” Soobin argued. The other was not impressed. “You watch videos during dinner all the time.”

Yeonjun sighed loudly and scrunched his nose, shoving a bite of food in his mouth. When he swallowed, he said, “That’s Twitch, you child. I’m doing research for class.”

“This is research, too!”

The expression he received marveled Renaissance paintings with maidens who didn’t want to deal with entitled men. “That is a Soundcloud song. That is not research for botany.”

Soobin didn’t have a proper reply to that. He wanted to be a botanist, and maybe open his own flower shop someday, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t studying the effect of music on flowers’ growth. “But Yewon-noona is so talented. I can’t believe she made this song.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean you have to listen to it continuously and through this special time we have together at lunch.” Yeonjun didn’t have time to add his next thought because of the offending parties.

“Hyungs, tell Taehyun he’s a dick and that I’m right,” Beomgyu said as soon as they sat down with their trays.

The older two shared a look. Why they had decided to befriend these first-years, they still didn’t know. Soobin hadn’t expected Yeonjun to befriend him the previous year, either, but he’d tripped down the steps and Yeonjun had taken pity on him in the unexpected snowy October afternoon. Everyone else had blown past him on their way to the dorms, but the third-year had just frowned at the poor boy and helped him up. From there on, they were almost inseparable. But Soobin had taken an intro class this fall and found himself taking on two adoring fans in the form of Taehyun and Beomgyu. Once they met Yeonjun, they practically melted at finding ways to simultaneously annoy the oldest while also making him spoil them.

“We need context,” Yeonjun responded.

Beomgyu launched into a long rant about the argument the two had started in the middle of their Public Relations class. Luckily and unwittingly, their professor hadn’t noticed the terse discussion and passing-of-notes the two had resulted in. Soobin tuned them out and plugged one Airpod in and turned up Yewon’s song. Yeonjun didn’t notice, but Taehyun did, narrowing his eyes, yet also smiling slightly, probably assuming that Soobin wanted to avoid Beomgyu’s complaints, too.

“So, anyways, please tell him he’s wrong,” Beomgyu finished, crossing his arms and pouting.

Yeonjun just shook his head. “I think you’re both wrong.” That caused complaints from the first-years, and Yeonjun smiled conspiratorially at Soobin, and they continued eating to the sound of dongsaeng complaints.

~~~

_🎶Da da da da_

_Da Da da da da Da🎶_

All throughout his classes the next day, Soobin snuck his Airpod in to listen to the song. He couldn’t believe that someone at their school had produced such a phenomenon. He couldn’t get over it.

“What are you listening to?” a soft voice came at his shoulder. Soobin turned to the other botany major in his class, Chaeryeong. She had dyed her hair ginger sometime in the past week, but it suited her well. Soobin hoped he suited his blue the same way.

When she blinked at him with her doe eyes, Soobin admitted, “That song from Yewon-noona.”

Chaeryeong’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I love that song! Unnie did so good on that. Her play-count is so high right now; I’m so proud.” She covered her nosed with her hands. “It’s such a fun song to just have in the background, too.” Chaeryeong glanced at his work. “And you’re being productive, too. I admire that. I can’t listen to music while I work or I’d dance around too much.”

“Oh, yeah,” Soobin said with a smile. “You’re a dance minor. I think that’s what Yeji-ssi said.” She was in one of Soobin’s finance classes and she always talked to him. He wasn’t sure if it was because she actually liked him (she had the face of a trained lawyer or assassin) or because her twin brother’s friend Changbin liked Soobin because Yeonjun had told him to. (It was a complicated mess. Soobin needed more of his own friends.)

Chaeryeong’s face could’ve outsold the stars. “Oh, that’s so sweet that unnie talks about me; I’m honored. But yes, I am a dance minor. I figured I could still do my both my passions at school.” She drew her fingers along the paper. “I heard Yewon-unnie was looking for someone to help her with making a video. Do you have any experience with that?”

A deep, dangerous, somewhat...colorful idea surfaced in Soobin’s mind.

Chaeryeong was staring at him with horror when he resurfaced (probably given his dreamy expression), so Soobin swallowed and nodded. “I have some experience.”

~~~

Finding Yewon wasn’t as difficult as Soobin thought it would be. The fourth-year vocal major generally hung out in the quad to admire the scenery (which Soobin only knew because he passed by from time to time, not because he was a stalker). 

“Yewon-noona?” he asked hesitantly as he approached. She had seen him coming, so she wasn’t surprised by his appearance. She smiled in greeting. “Hi, I’m Choi Soobin, and I’m a big fan of your song Dolphin?”

Her smile brightened. “Oh, really? I’m glad.”

“My best friend says I listen to it ‘an unhealthy amount.’ I think twenty times a day is normal, personally.”

Yewon smiled brightly, if not concerned. “Oh, my, that is...a lot. I’m so happy you like it, though. You must be the reason it has so many plays. I should pay you to do promotions for me,” she joked.

Soobin scratched the back of his head. “Actually, I had a proposition for you...”

And that was how, a week later, their video had over a million views on TikTok. Soobin had started his account just a year before, and he had a substantial following due to his inventive TikToks utilizing the filters and different meme-song challenges. Now, with Arin (as her stage-name) and her bopping song, the pair were able to blow the roof off the TikTok community. The amount of covers in the challenge were _insurmountable_ and neither Soobin nor Yewon had expected that. The viral nature of the video gave both Soobin followers and Yewon listeners on her account. It was incredible. He’d even convinced his friends to join him in for the challenge. Taehyun and Beomgyu were almost...too excited to participate. Yeonjun was excited that Soobin had actually put time and effort into something, although the thing was creating a TikTok challenge...and not extra credit work...or studying hard for his exams...but sometimes you couldn’t win as a hyung and just had to accept that your friends needed to create viral trends.

“Yeosang and Changbin both said they’re mad at you,” Yeonjun said one night in their dorm. When Soobin glanced up from his lab report, Yeonjun continued, “They said that Wooyoung, San, and Seungmin won’t stop doing the challenge and keep trying to get them to join them.” Yeonjun looked up from his phone. “This is your fault.”

Soobin just shrugged, going back to his report. “Well, at least I left a lasting impact on the world.”

“Through a TikTok challenge.”

“What have you accomplished in college, hyung?”

“Passing my classes,” he said, nudging the other with his foot to get back to work. Soobin rolled his eyes and went back to his data. One day, a nobody fanboy, and then the leader of a cult. He smiled. That was a little unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Look  
> If I didn't do this my brain was going to be mad at me
> 
> This is just about everyone's favorite "cult" leader and I wanted to have this cute little thing
> 
> Check out Soobin's own Tiktok if you havent already, because the TXT Tiktok is unfair in general, what the heck...
> 
> These Gen Z kids and their Tiktok...


End file.
